Games in the Shadows
by Zothar
Summary: <html><head></head>As Swain gains power, the house of Du Couteau does it's best to keep him from it. Assassins have dangerous jobs, and even the League cannot protect them completely. No pairings, set some time after Nothing But Blood and Christmas in the Freljord.</html>
1. Prologue

She could have sworn she heard a breath.

Lux's body pivoted on a dime, her staff gripped tightly as her eyes scanned the path behind her. Even without light, the way was fairly open and easily seen, something she was extremely grateful for at the moment. Nobody would be able to sneak up on her here. She waited a few moments longer before turning and resuming her rather quick pace forward.

The half-moon rose high above the land as the Crownguard child made her way along the forgotten road. Occasionally the nighttime animals would call or scurry from the intruder, but other than the rare interruptions the night was silent as the grave. Lux's heart beat a bit faster, eyes wide as she strolled. It was the furthest she had gotten without caving in and creating a light for herself. She wasn't about to give up yet; not while there was still a chance of _his_ presence.

The pathway twisted around another curve, and the blonde hesitated slightly. Although she was just outside the borders of Demacia, there was no guarantee of safety. The thought both scared and excited her as she swallowed and quickly stepped towards the darkness. Trees began to grow alongside her, blocking the precious little light from the moon as she wandered deeper into the forest.

A small amount of uncertainty rose in the pit of her stomach, and Lux paused. Even when straining her eyes, she could almost see nothing in the darkness around her, a darkness that wasn't entirely natural. Twisted magic had transformed the woods in this area, leaving residues of its evil hold in the very nature of the land. Shapes shifted before one's eyes, faces appeared and vanished, and whispers could be heard with every breeze that shifted the branches.

Except the sound she heard wasn't a whisper. It was, in fact, quite strong, if not entirely close.

Although she had fought him in the Fields of Justice, Warwick's howl sent shivers down the light mage's spine. Quickly, she formed a small glowing ball in her hand, illuminating her immediate surroundings. While it did make her a more visible target, it also gave her the advantage of preparation. Her staff was held ready, and she gripped it tighter as she heard the howl once more. Much closer this time.

In rising horror, Lux realized the truth: he had her scent.

Turning, she began to run, feet beating quickly along the trail back in the direction she came. Or so she thought; the trees morphed and groaned, the shadows danced around her peripherals, and she could have sworn she had passed that rock at least three times already. The beast's howl sounded from behind her, then in front of her, then all around, closer and closer each time. Heart racing, Lux tried desperately to catch a glimpse of her attacker. If she could just see him...

The air went still as silence suddenly covered the area. Lux slowed, then stopped completely, eyes wide as she turned in a circle. The howling had ceased, as well as any ambient noise and movement. It was as if the world had frozen in place.

"Dangerous place for a Demacian noble."

The voice, deep and ominous, sent shivers up and down Lux's spine. Turning quickly she stared at the speaker. "Talon," she said as calmly as she could, scepter held slightly higher than normal.

The assassin stood just at the edge of her light, shadows melding into his silhouette and obscuring his features. He moved slowly, wraith-like, towards her, the shine of her magic glinting off his shielded eyes.

"It would not be beneficial to either of us for you to become prey here. Come," he said, his voice calm. Lux took a step back holding the scepter out before her. While it was true that she'd met the man before outside of the League, it had been in her city, on her terms. Out here, well, anything was possible. Talon, however, merely tilted his head. "I wouldn't go that direction much further, if I were you."

At the completion of his sentence, the blonde heard a low growl behind her. Turning slowly, her heart began to beat out a marathon. No more than ten feet away stood the great beast Warwick, eyes glowing red as he watched her. Muscles rippled along his chest and arms, seen easily through the half-fur, and his lips pulled into a snarl.

"He dares not come any closer. He knows by now not to interfere with my prey," Talon says, suddenly just behind Lux. Though scared, she manages not to jump, eyes staying glued to the cursed beast. "If you want to be safe, you'll have to trust me."

"Easier said than done," she breathed without moving.

"Would you rather take your chances with him?"

It really wasn't a difficult decision. Lux slowly shook her head. "What do I do?"

"Simple. Follow me," Talon said, turning on his heel and striding down the path. Lux quickly caught up to him, throwing glances over her shoulder all the while. The wolf-man followed from a distance, maintaining the same distance from the assassin.

"I've had more than one run-in with him in the past," Talon said lowly. "Neither of us has come out unharmed; however, it's not a risk he is willing to take. Especially with your skills as a warrior."

Lux nodded, if not entirely convinced. Though the idea of Talon protecting her was laughable, she couldn't help but reason that if he had wanted her dead, he would have killed her already. Or at least allowed Warwick to slay her. If she was still alive, that could only mean he thought she was more useful that way. And she wasn't about to complain.

The walk through the forest seemed to take longer than the walk in; when Lux voiced as much, Talon merely shrugged. "The forest will play tricks on you. Magic can make you forget, or remember differently."

"Then how are you sure where to go?" she asked, curious.

"I've spent a lot of time in these woods," Talon answered simply.

When the finally broke the treeline, Lux breathed a sigh of relief. The gentle light of the moon washed over them once more. Talon's walk became stiffer, and she couldn't help but think that light made him uncomfortable. She'd have to remember that one, just in case.

As they neared the border, Lux could hear Warwick's howl once more, though much more malicious this time. She shuddered.

"I don't suppose you traveled all this way just to save me," she muttered, facing the assassin as they slowed to a stop. Talon nodded.

"Astute. I want you to do something."

Lux raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking a favor of me?"

"Hardly," the assassin replied. Without the shroud of darkness, she realized, he was much smaller and more human-looking. "This is something that would benefit both you and your brother, as well as Demacia."

"Then why on earth would you want me to do it?" Lux asked incredulously.

"I have no loyalty to Noxus or Swain," he answered simply. "The man's rise to power is something I cannot allow, for my own reasons. I need you to keep a very close eye on the dealings he has with Demacia. Not only the public ones, but the private as well. Who he visits in the city, where he stays, what he eats. Everything. In doing so, you may learn some key pieces of information to use in negotiations."

Lux nodded slowly. "And what do you get out of this?"

"I will be visiting you from time to time to see what you've found. I merely want the same information you've acquired while watching him. I know you're skilled in stealth and espionage. You've had missions into Noxus in the past which have been quite successful. I need you to use those skills once more, in your own country," Talon finished, his face unreadable.

Lux shook her head. "If I were to be caught spying on the Grand General of an almost hostile nation, there would be a political scandal. We cannot afford that, especially..." she trailed off, anger and hurt fluttering across her face.

"Especially after Garen's actions last year," Talon finished. "The solution, it would seem, is easy: don't get caught." At Lux's exasperated look, he continued. "If you are unwilling to do this, I cannot force you. However, I would ask that you do so. Both Katarina and I will be visiting you, at different times. Until then, I would stay away from the forest if I were you. Warwick has your scent now; he will be waiting," he said, turning away.

"By the way, Nocturne's lair is much to the south; I'd wait until business called me there before trying to create a midnight rendezvous with the living nightmare," he called over his shoulder, causing Lux to turn bright red. However, as the man vanished, her mind began to spin.

Talon was the enemy; that was without question. However, Swain was the greater threat, and the assassin seemed to want to take him down. Her brother had believed as much for some time, and his closeness to Katarina, though Lux hated it, gave him a certain amount of credibility.

Quickly entering the city once more, she made up her mind. Regardless of Talon's intentions, keeping an eye on Swain could not be a bad idea. She would just have to be careful. After all, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 1

The Du Couteau Manor's doors opened into a great long hallway, traveling past suits of armor and additional doorways to various rooms before ending at the base of a large, ornate staircase. Paintings lined the walls, depicting heroes and kings of the past lineage in feats of glory and wealth. A mural stretched across the ceiling depicting the rise of the prominent family throughout the ages of Valoran. Low lights lit the building when the sun disappeared from the enormous windows, casting shadows on walkways and passages hidden in the corners. It was a sight for any to behold, second only to the Grand General's castle itself.

Upstairs, the variety continued even as the size dwindled. Hallways ran east to west, leaving the space above the entrance open to a large banquet and ballroom. Directly across from it stretched the library, with an assortment of books rivaling the Great Library of Ionia. It was here that the elder of the Du Couteau daughters spent much of her time when she wasn't training.

Katarina loved a good book. Her tastes covered a variety of topics, though analytical reports bored her to tears. Fiction, fantasy, history, strategy; they all appealed to her. Even prose and poetry could hold her attention, though she would rarely admit it. Curled in one of the oversized chairs, she loved to read by the fireplace until she drifted to sleep. When she was young, her father would always find her and carry her to her room. Occasionally, when she was feeling weak, she would miss that. Still, many times after falling asleep on the comfortable cushions she would awake to find herself on her own bed. Talon always managed not to wake her.

Her room was large and ornate; with paintings and targets lining the walls, all ripped and torn from when she'd get bored with her knives. Trophies lined the dressers and filled the spots between the targets. Above the large bed was a large portrait of Marcus, face stern except for a twinkle in his eye. It was enough to comfort her at times, staring up at it. Her dressers were mostly clear, aside from the small stack of books that permanently seemed to reside there.

Cassiopeia's room was much larger, though Katarina didn't envy her sister. When you have the body of a python, you need more room. The space had originally been built for training, but after her sister's transformation the family decided it could be put to better use. They built another room, extending out the back of the library and into the rock face of the mountain, which housed the training equipment, and Cassiopeia moved in. There had been some challenges, but the room had eventually been adapted as well as could be expected for a serpentine host.

Talon's room was across the hall from Katarina's, though she still hesitated to call it a room. As per his request, it included a quick staircase directly to the roof. That was also his only request, and the only thing of importance the small space held. A mattress on the floor, a small standing closet to house his clothes, and another for his weapons was all the room contained. When she had tried to convince him to take more, Talon had rebuffed her. He had, he reminded her, grown up with much less. Were she to give him a more comfortable bed, he would never sleep for fear of sinking through the soft mattress. Besides, he argued, he made up for the small room with extensive use of the kitchen and training areas.

She felt his presence before he could say anything. Grinning slightly, she lowered her book and glanced up at the hooded figure before her. Growing up, Talon had managed to scare her far too many times to count. Eventually she had learned to sense when he was near. "Assassin," she said in greeting.

"Lady Katarina," he responded, mimicking her formal tone. The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he removed his hood.

"I've heard that title far too many times today," she groaned, closing her eyes in exasperation. "Even Cass used it when we were with a group of nobles!"

"Trying to get under your skin again?"

"Obviously. And it almost worked," she groused. "She's shedding again; her mood always goes haywire when that happens."

Though he made no other move to accompany it, Katarina noticed Talon's eyes widening imperceptibly. "I may avoid sharing my information with her for the time being."

Katarina laughed. It was no secret that her sister was a flirt, something that seemed to manifest itself tenfold during the days around shedding her skin. Talon had apparently not known this, and had entered her room to discuss his most recent job. Though nobody knew what had happened, the servants swore that the assassin had bolted from the room with ripped clothing and a face whiter than a poro's fur. Katarina's attempts to question either of them came up fruitless; Talon simply said he didn't know what she was talking about, while Cassiopeia turned bright red and threatened to strangle her with her tail should the redhead ever bring it up again.

The elder sister wasn't entirely sure the threat was hollow.

"Might be a good idea," she agreed. Becoming a bit more serious, she sat forward. "What were you able to learn?"

"The Crownguard child is willing to help our cause; she may not show it, but her love for adventure drives her. She'll keep an eye on Swain when he enters Demacia." Talon responded, sitting in the chair across from her. Neither bothered lowering their voice; servants had learned never to enter the library while either champion was inside.

Katarina nodded. "Good. It's hard enough for me to follow him within our own state, and you can't tail him everywhere. This will give us a bit more freedom. Were any others aware of your meeting with her?"

Talon grunted. "Only Warwick; I doubt he'll speak."

Katarina stared at the man for a moment. "Warwick? Talon, where exactly did you take the girl?"

"Home," he answered. "I found her attempting to explore the cursed forests between Demacia and Noxus. The beast had picked up her scent, and she had nearly gotten herself lost while trying to run."

"And you were able to deter Warwick from eating her?" Katarina asked, obviously skeptical. Talon shrugged.

"I may or may not have met with the beast before hand and promised him free rein in some of Noxus's forests if he were to chase a blonde girl around the woods for a bit," he mused, eyes wandering around the bookcases.

Katarina rolled her eyes, the smile returning to her face. "Why am I even surprised," she muttered, leaning back once more.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring at the fireplace. It was Talon who spoke first.

"Swain will make his move soon. We must be ready."

"We need to find out what his move is first," Katarina admonished. "We can't prepare for what we don't know."

Talon nodded. "I'll continue my search for information. And... you can tell your sister of all this," he finished, voice a bit quieter. Katarina smirked slightly.

"Assuming we find out his plans, what do you propose? Neither of us can kill him; he has gained far too much power, and the League protects him as a champion."

Talon sat still. "It is difficult to say. Swain's a masterful tactician, and I cannot believe he desires this peace to last. At the very least, we must make sure to limit his power. Aside from that, I do not know what we can do..." Raising a hand as his voice trailed off, Talon paused, back rigid and face becoming unreadable. In a moment Katarina felt it too: they were not alone in the library.

Talon disappeared from sight as Katarina slowly stood, trying to keep her mind open for any threat. The presence seemed to shudder, then vanish completely. Moments later, Talon appeared again at her side.

"Nobody was in here," he said lowly, hood up once more and eyes dancing around. "That does not make sense. We both felt a presence."

Katarina was silent, confused as well. It wasn't until the library doors burst open that either of them moved.

Cassiopeia slithered in, her new skin glistening and shining with color. Her eyes, though still a bit glazed over, showed extreme intelligence. Katarina felt a chill; Cassiopeia never wanted to move this soon after molting, much less travel to the library. Something was wrong.

"Lady Cassiopeia, is something wrong?" Talon asked quickly, turning towards the hybrid.

"Yes, something is very wrong," she hissed. "Someone was just attempting to scry this house. Swain has a summoner on his side."


	3. Chapter 2

"A summoner? Impossible! Who on earth would ally themselves with Swain?" Katarina asked, face distorted in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"It does seem far-fetched, Lady Cassiopeia," Talon agreed. His eyes still flitted around anxiously.

The serpentine glared. "Unlesss you believe it more plausible that he learned the ability himself. Only a summoner could have the ability to scry somewhere they haven't been, and nobody outside of our illustrious Grand General has ever stepped foot in this manor. Either he has the ability, or a summoner is working with him."

"Okay, just hang on," Katarina interrupted, holding a hand in the air. "Let's just assume for a moment that it was a summoner trying to scry us. How do we know whoever it was is allied with Swain? Noxus isn't exactly popular; any number of the countries we've attacked may have tried."

"You do not understand magic as I, sssister," Cassiopeia hissed. "I could feel the intent of the scrying. Whoever was watching, or whoever was with them, was of Noxus. It is impossible to mistake that level of darkness. I may love my city-state, but I can realize her faults. Who else? None from the Void have any interest in us, specifically. Nor do the Shadow Islands give quarrel."

Katarina did not have an answer, hand held to her chin in thought. Talon, finally relaxing a bit, mused as well. Not a word was spoken for several moments, until Talon became tense once more.

"He is here."

A loud knock sounded throughout the hall. Cassiopeia bared her fangs slightly before turning away. "I'll be in my quarters. If Swain wishes to taste death, he may enter," she spat, slithering from the room once more.

Talon and Katarina quickly left the library and walked downstairs, dismissing servants as they went. Once the great hall was empty, they opened the doors. Swain entered, raising a hand to stay the assortment of body guards who had entered with him.

"Lady Katarina, Talon," He rasped in greeting. "I am glad to find you both in good health."

"I'm sure," Katarina replied, her face a mask of impassive boredom. "Is there a reason for this abrupt visit? Or are things simply that dull in Noxus today?"

The older man inclined his head. "To business as usual, Miss Du Couteau. Yes, I do have things I must discuss with you, both immediately and privately. I'm sure you can understand," he said, turning towards Talon. The assassin didn't respond, aside from crossing his arms over his chest.

Katarina spoke up. "You know as well as I that Talon won't leave. Anything you wish to tell me can and will include him; it's how it always has been, and how I intend to keep it."

"As much as I can admire his dedication to protecting you and your sister, I can also assure you it is unnecessary at this time. There are topics I must speak with you about, Katarina. I would rather your pseudo-bodyguard watch my own men to give us privacy to discuss such delicate things." Swain waited a moment before continuing. "If it would help you realize the gravity of the situation, then I would consider it a personal favor."

Katarina frowned, concerned. Swain never asked for favors; he either took what he wanted by force, or made his offer impossible to refuse. Breaking the pattern now meant only that the Grand General was desperate. As she studied his eyes, she saw concern flash across his features. Yes, he was unnerved, though by what she could not guess.

Finally she nodded, turning to Talon. "You know what to do," she spoke airily, turning and waiving her hand in his direction. She knew he would pick up on the tension in her gait. Talon only nodded, his stony gaze never leaving Swain's face as the older man walked past.

Entering the library once more, Katarina sat in the chair she had occupied not long before. Swain sat cross from her, studying the library around them with respect.

"I am always impressed by the volume of information your manor holds," he says softly, his hand absently stroking Beatrice's beak. The crow made a sound that Katarina could only assume was happy, leaning into her master's touch.

"I believe you said this was urgent, my dear General," she reminded him. Her voice had enough ice in it to remind the older man that he was unwanted. Swain didn't react.

"Lady Katarina, I must ask you a very important question, and it is imperative that you are honest with me. Have you attempted to use a Summoner to scry upon my house within the last day?"

* * *

><p>The staring contest was bordering on tedious, even by Talon's standards. Darius was a patient man, sometimes to a fault. Neither had so much as blinked since their respective leaders left, nor had they spoken a word. Unfortunately, Draven was doing enough for the both of them.<p>

"So then I'm tellin' this guy, I'm sayin', 'No way Zed is stronger then our boy', but he just wouldn't listen to reason. I mean, if Draven is praising someone, they're pretty damn good, right? But no, he just kept going on and on about shadows. Who cares about the dude's shadows? So he can switch places with them; big deal! You, Talon, can make an assassination without leaving so much as a trace! That guy always makes a spectacle of things. Not that Draven is against showmanship, of course; but not when you're making an assassination," he added, puffing out his chest a bit.

Darius finally rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "Draven..."

"No! Draaaaven," the younger man joked, drawing out his own name. Though his cockiness didn't actually extend to such a degree, he knew it irritated the older brother. That was amusing.

"... No. And I'm sure Talon has servants that he goes to if he requires someone to kiss his ass. Need I remind you why we are here?"

"Yeah yeah," Draven breathed, waiving him off. "'Cause we are accompanying our Grand General. I know. I'm just sayin', man, it's Talon! Who doesn't like working with this guy? Jeez, when we're in the League matches and I'm on his team, it's great! If I'm having any trouble at all, I just let them get confident and push, and this guy comes down and bam! They disappear."

Talon watched the brothers with a stony expression. Darius felt his brow furrow; the man unnerved him more than he'd admit. Anyone who was able to kill easily without empathy was close to a monster in his eyes; especially when assassinating a target they had studied for so long. The current circumstances didn't make him feel any better; depending on Swain's signal, his brother and he would be forced to find out just how dangerous the man could be outside of the League.

And if he was reading his brother right, then the younger man knew as well and was not happy about it. Draven almost idolized Talon, something he had always found disturbing. There was nothing to be done about it, of course. If his personal feelings created problems in their mission, however, Swain would not be as forgiving.

Nothing to do but wait.

* * *

><p>Katarina prided herself on having a good poker face, and she was eternally grateful for the ability now. Swain stared at her with an intensity unmatched, looking for any sign of weakness or deceit. Forcing herself to stay calm and detached, she gave him her best deadpan gaze.<p>

"You caught me, Grand General. I've tried my hand at being a summoner recently, and I figured you'd be the most fun person to catch in the shower," she mocked. The man didn't react, still continuing to stare. Beatrice did the same, the four red eyes boring into her soul.

Finally, he relaxed a part. "I didn't think you had. However, the fact remains that someone attempted to scry upon my house."

"Attempted?"

"They were unsuccessful," he replied simply. Katarina nodded, now fully invested.

"So someone attempted to spy upon you? Do you have any idea who?"

"I had suspected you; rather, your pet assassin," Swain answered coolly.

Katarina's scowl deepened a tad. "As you know, Talon isn't magically gifted. While his abilities are impressive, scrying is far beyond his capabilities."

"His, yes. Some of our enemies, however, I fear not. Katarina, I'm afraid that Talon is acting as an informant to several of the other city-states. And I fear that you are aware of this and enable such a thing," Swain replied. His tone and attitude never changed, but the gravity of his words were enough to turn Katarina's blood cold.

_So that's why he wanted Talon outside... _She was suddenly very aware of her position: in a locked room with possibly the most powerful mage in all of Noxus. And he had just admitted to suspecting her of treason.

"My dear General, while I understand you concern, I can assure you that my loyalties lie with Noxus," she said, unhappy with how forced it sounded to her own ears. Swain stood, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"Perhaps, Lady Katarina. However, your actions against the city-state have not been forgotten. It was not long ago you were involved in a plot that, if successful, could have secured the destruction of Noxus."

Katarina's blood turned hot, and she bit her tongue before she could say anything rash. It was a low blow, but it was valid. Swain looked at her.

"How do I know your carnal interest hasn't recruited you once more?"

"Yes, how indeed," a voice called from behind the bookshelf. Katarina spun, alarmed. She had not noticed the other's presence.

LeBlanc stepped out from behind a large shelf, a smirk resting on her face. "Hello, Katarina. How is our little loose-end doing?" she purred a taunt. Turning to Swain, she tilted her head. "What do you think? Shall I dispatch her here and now? Swift justice for the guilty?"

"No," the man quickly answered, obviously frustrated. "Your assistance was not required, LeBlanc. The situation is under control."

"So you say, Grand General. However, you may not understand how dangerous this woman is. At least allow me to disable her for the time being. Assuring compliance," she said with a smirk, magic swirling around her hands. Katarina tensed, ready for the assault, when she felt her legs seize up.

Swain held out his hand, rooting her to the ground with magic of his own. Ice ran in the redhead's blood as she glanced between the two of them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"I wonder if she's strong enough not to scream," mused the sorceress, raising her hand. Just as she was about to attack, however, a blade appeared at her throat.

"You will lose that ability permanently if you do not stand down," growled Talon from behind her. LeBlanc spun quickly, attempting to attack the man, but he'd already disappeared once more. From a short distance away, he threw a knife at Swain, disrupting his concentration and causing him to release Katarina, who immediately shunpo'd to him.

The library door was smashed in at that moment, with a flustered Darius and Draven quickly entering. "I apologize, your liege. One moment he was there, and the next..."

"He completely vanished into thin air! I'm telling ya, you can't get a more powerful assassin that..." Draven trailed off when he saw LeBlanc gazing coolly at him. Both brothers became immediately uncomfortable at the sight of the Black Rose leader.

"Talon and Katarina, you are under arrest for treason against the city-state of Noxus," Swain said as magic began to swirl around him. "Any attempts to resist will result in your immediate execution."

"Over your dead body."

All eyes turned at the new voice. Cassiopeia, clothed in battle garb and looking very unhappy, slithered into the room. Her powerful serpentine form positioned itself between the two accused and their accusers. She glared at Swain, magic swirling around her as well.

"Our dear General," she hissed, "You mean to tell me that you'd execute one of the most important members of the Noxian noble council simply because you suspect her of a crime? In front of these witnesses," she asked, motioning to the servants peeking into the room. "I can assure you, it will not go well for you if you push this issue."

Swain glared at the woman. "You dare to resist me?"

"You dare to test me, Swain? You are not the only one with knowledge of the dark magic. Katarina will come peacefully, under the condition that bail can and will be set reasonably." Cassiopeia glanced at her sister, who nodded.

"And Talon?"

Katarina smiled sweetly. "General, if you had been paying attention, you'd have noticed that Talon is gone."

It was true; the assassin had disappeared completely. Darius and Draven spun quickly, faces etched with shock and amusement, respectively.

"Hot damn, I told you that guy was amazing!" the younger offered almost gleefully.

Swain closed his eyes, magic pulsing with his frustration. When he opened them, however, he was deadly calm. "Very well. If you will accompany us, we will leave."

Nodding at her sister, Katarina stepped forward. The procession formed and left quickly.

From the shadows of the mountain, a pair of eyes watched the group until they disappeared. Then they vanished as well.


End file.
